The response of human glioma spheroids to photodynamic therapy using Photofrin and ALA was evaluated using a growth assay technique. Spheroid growth was monitored as a function of fluence and fluence rate for each photosensitizer. Cellular localization of photosensitizer was investigated using two-photon microscopy.